Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)
Kurama '''is one of the main characters in the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Background During his past life, Kurama was once a master thief and an A-Classed Demon Fox. During his life of a thief, he and Yomi, the second in command, decided to steal valuable items from the secure facilities in Makai to gain power and so gained a group-like individuals. However, do to the lieutenants' rash and impulsive decision, Yoko's several men has cost their lives and was forced to save his second-in-command a lot of times. Sick of Yomi, he decided to hire a hitman Genwaka to punish Yomi and used false information of a well-guarded treasure as bait. Kurama would later meet a fellow thief known as Kuronue; they both shared their values and became good friends to the point where they stole various important artefacts. Despite their success, they would later fell into a trap of shooting bamboos which would mortally wound and die. Ever since that, he would be a solo thief. 15 years later, Kurama failed stealing and would be wounded by one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers, forcing to retreat into the human world. Only planned to stay in the human world to regain his demon energy, he didn't plan on caring for his so-called mother who is a human. During his days in the human world, Kurama would learn emotional empathy and emotions itself however his human mother would later become ill and was forced to join forces with Hiei and Gouki to have one goal: to steal an artifact known as Forlon Hope, which is said to be capable enough to heal his mother. After an encounter with Yusuke Urameshi and lost a fight against him, his life was spared by him as Yusuke knew that if Kurama dies, his mother's heart would die and so then they become friends. Powers & Abilities * '''Incredible Sense of Smell. * Telepathic Communication. * 'Plant Manipulation: '''Kurama's main power in battles. Kurama can manipulate plants by using his demon energy: accelerating the growth of the plants, transform harmless leaves and flowers into deadly weapons or deadly carnivorous plants and grow plants with healing attributes. ** '''Petals & Thorns: '''Creates a whirlwind or extremely sharp petals that swirls around the target. Should the target gets within the range of it, they'll be shredded to pieces by the petals. ** '''Blood Sucking Plant: '''Kurama creates a horrific-looking demon plant which smells the victims' blood and tracks them down. If caught, their bloodm will be drained in a matter of seconds, which turns the blossoms into a beautiful rose-like flower afterwards. Even when low on demonic energy, Kurama is still able to summon it albiet a cost of his life. ** '''Leaf Blade: '''Can turn a leaf into a sharp sword. ** '''Seed of the Death Plant: '''Kurama throws or plants seeds at the victim's body, which takes at least a minute or two to restrain the victim's body from the roots, which will feed of the energy from Kurama. If its fully rooted, it will paralyse the unfortunate victim and sprouts numerous beautiful flowers out of the victim's body. Though if the victim spots the seed, they'll remove before its even ready however fortunately removing it will cause a massive hole that bleeds. If Kurama wants to, the seed will turn into an impromptu blade. ** '''Sinning Tree: '''Kurama can plant the seed with his rose whip which grows a disturbing-looking plant, that grabs and restrain the victims. The plant responds to the unfortunate victim's memories and ensnares the victim's consciousness with disturbing hallucinations. It'll replay the fears of the victims and during that, it'll drain the life force of the victim and the fears will continue unless the victim dies. It'll leave the victim immobile and if the victim is immortal, they pretty much suffer for eternity. And that is even more horrifying. ** '''Pseudo Creator: '''Kurama brings a strange-looking flower to the host, which starts merging with the chosen host on a cellular level. As it merges with the host, the host is immobile and is rooted to the ground and instinctively repairs any damage done on the host's body unless the brain is destroyed. The host will suffer from crucial torture and mutilation and later be killed. ** '''Mugen Flower: '''Kurama sprinkles the targets with pollen that erases the memories of recent event. ** '''Lamp Weed: '''A weed that lights up dark places. ** '''Parrot Grass: '''A shrub with a parrot for a head used for deceiving and confusing targets by imitating speeches or voices from others. ** '''Bamboo Forest: '''One of Kurama's more stronger abilities. Kurama raises a large abundance of spiky bamboos from the ground that impales the victims. During that, it creates a massive forest in mere seconds and the victim will explode for some reasons after the forest is done blooming. * '''High Intellect: '''Kurama is considered to be the "brains" of Team Urameshi. He has massive knowledge of demon plants and plants from Earth and has knowledge in poison also. He is smart enough to outsmart a mind reader via clearing his mind to stay one head away. He is also a brilliant strategist, able to easily exploit weak spots against foes he's facing. Equipment * '''Rose Whip: '''By reforming a rose with his spiritual energy, he can create a thorn whip from a rose. Rose whip is strong enough to solid stone and even steel with ease and hack limbs off like butter. It can restrain enemies, block or parry projectiles or even be used as a make shift rope. Should Kurama have his arms or legs restrained, he can use his hair to hold and swing the Rose Whip anyways. ** '''Rose Whiplash: '''Can swing around his Rose Whip in multiple directions at rapid succession. ** '''Rose Whip Thorn Wheel: '''Kurama swings his Rose Whip around him in a circle which scatters petals that stun the opponent, all the while Kurama shreds the opponents to pieces by unleashing a crescent-shaped energy blades around him. Transformations Yoko Kurama Kurama's original life. During the present, Kurama learns on how to transform his past life at will in an instant. Unlike the Kurama who is elegant and more calm, Yoko Kurama is more ruthless and cold and sadistic, and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone. It has a more superior demonic energy than Kurama and is an upper S-Rank demon (a class so strong even a lower S-Class demon is said to be strong enough to easily beat an entire horde of five hundred Upper A-Class demons with ease) and ironically is strong enough one shot even an S-Class demon. He is able to see things invisible something Kurama couldn't see and has a more superior plant manipulation. However despite how powerful the form is, Kurama avoids using the form since it is ruthless and cold. *'Super Thorn Whiplash: 'A more longer and stronger Rose Whip Kurama use to summon. *'Floating Leaf: 'Can mount a butterfly-like wings made from a demonic plant onto his back. He can fly for long periods of time and can be used to glide. *'Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine: 'Kurama wraps a Rose Whip around his fist creating an extremely-sharp piercing weapon sharp enough to pierce through armor. *'Death Tree: 'Another demonic-plant that has a huge carnivorous mouths at the end of each root. The huge mouths can stretch out to track victims and has acidic saliva that is able to melt both flesh and bones in just mere seconds. *'Ojigi Plant: '''Yoko Kurama's most strongest plant ability. It summons a large purple plant with leaves the size of an adult which are used for crushing the prey to death. The Ojigi plants contains massive mouths used for biting victims and shoots a stream of demonic energy that fatally injures the target. It can spring up from under the opponent for sneak attacks. The plants respond to aggression becoming more vicious and also to movements or heat to pursue targets. Feats Strength *Rose Whip is strong enough to slice through solid stone and steel, and able to hack limbs off like butter. *Easily decapitated a person's head off in just seconds with his Rose Whip. *As Yoko Kurama, can one-shot S-Class demons. Speed *Faster than the eye can track. *Can keep up with Hiei on foot. *Able to stick a of the Seed of the Death Plant in his enemies without them knowing. *Wrapped around someone's head and decapitate them in just seconds. *Able to dodge multiple projectiles from different angles. *As Yoko Kurama, fast enough to dart around in mid-air. Durability *Took being impaled by the Shadow Sword and manages to get up. *Survived being blown and blown again from Karasu, which are strong enough to blow away an entire body. *Still able to fight despite with deep wounds and severely bleeding. *Survived attacks from Sensui in his Sacred Energy Armor, as without armor he can easily destroy Mesas. *As Yoko Kurama, tanked an explosion from Karasu that destroyed a portion of the dark tournament stadium with little injury. *As Yoko Kurama, survived being sucked up by a tornado and sliced up yet got back up. Skill *Was a master thief before he came into the human world. *Aided Yusuke to defeat Hiei by blinding his Jagan Etye. *Defeated Genbu, one of the four saint beasts. *Defeated various other demons from the dark tournament. *Killed Amanuma, who can bring video games to life. *Defeated the guy who took Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke's soul. *Fought with Shinobu Sensui before he used his Sacred Energy armour, *Easily overpowered a Mid-S Class demon. *As Yoko Kurama, his power is enough to make Ura Urashima crying from fear. *As Yoko Kurama, achieved Upper-S Class status. *Even Hiei is afraid of fighting him. Weaknesses *Would rather hold back on go easy on his opponents at first. *Despite being able to take the most punishment, is pretty much the one to get the most damage unlike the other members of Team Urameshi. *Would rather avoid using Yoko Kurama and only uses it as a last resort. *His spiritual energy can be sealed or exhausted, making him manipulating plants way harder. *Doesn't start his strategies unless he gets a read from his opponents or analysing them. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Demons Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles